Slytherin, Hufflepuff, drogas & rock'n'roll
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Astutos y leales / Compilado Copa de las Casas 2016-17 (Slytherin) y Copa de las Casas 2018-19 (Hufflepuff) / Este mes: Zach no confía realmente en Harry Potter. Tampoco le gusta Riddle y su lucha por la libertad. / A Susan Bones siempre le había gustado la ambivalencia de Blaise Zabini. Su neutralidad aparente. Y todo hubiera estado bien
1. Daphne & Pansy

_Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Daphne & Pansy**

 _"_ _If you're out on the road  
_ _Feeling lonely and so cold  
_ _All you have to do is call my name  
_ _And I'll be there on the next train"_

 _Where you lead, Carole King_

* * *

―¡Pansy, espera!

Era Daphne, casi corriendo tras ella. Pansy supuso que había salido del compartimiento casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Entonces se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a decirle a Daphne que dejara de meterse en su vida amorosa, que no tenía razón, que obvio Draco y ella se iban a arreglar.

―¿Qué?

―Que no tiene caso que le digas nada ―soltó Daphne―, que si no le importas, no le importas y ya está.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Siempre era lo mismo: «no lo persigas, Pansy», «no te mereces eso, Pansy», «no dejes que te trate así, Pansy». Daphne parecía demasiado interesada en su relación con Draco y, la verdad, Pansy empezaba a cansarse de dejarle en claro que eso era algo que sólo le incumbía a ella y nadie más.

Daphne se quedó callada. Movió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, como si dudara.

―Pansy… ―empezó.

―Nada, claro. No te importa nada ―dijo, finalmente, cruzándose de brazos. Se quedó mirando a Daphne, como retándola a decir algo más, pero su amiga también se quedó callada.

»Sólo iba a desearle unas buenas vacaciones y feliz navidad ―añadió, después de la larga pausa―, no a jurarle amor eterno.

―Vuelve al compartimiento, Pansy, anda ―dijo Daphne―. Tracey estaba contando por enésima vez la vez que Terence tiró a Adrian de la escoba y hasta estaba…

―Tengo que desearle feliz navidad y buenas vacaciones. Probablemente no lo vea hasta enero… ―Se mordió el labio, indecisa. Es cierto que estaban peleados, que ya no estaban juntos, pero aquella era su última oferta de tregua. Odiaba estar peleada con Draco.

Daphne se acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

―¿Él lo haría por ti? ―le preguntó.

 _Touché_.

»No, exactamente ―se contestó Daphne―. Deja que por una vez tenga que disculparse él, para variar.

Pansy aún dudó. Pero al final caminó en dirección a su propio compartimiento en vez de ir a buscar a Draco, que seguramente estaría con Crabbe y Goyle, por ahí. Llevaba raro desde que había empezado el curso y se negaba a decirle por qué.

A la mejor Daphne tenía razón. Por una vez tenía que disculparse él.

―Vamos ―dijo, siguiendo a Daphne―; quiero oír por enésima vez cómo Terence tiró a Adrian de la escoba.

* * *

 **¡VIVA LA AMISTAD ENTRE CHICAS! En serio, no está lo suficientemente retratada: ni en los libros, ni en las películas, ni en los fics, ni en ningún lugar. Y aunque esta escena no pasa en test de Bechdel porque están hablando de Draco, creo que es buena para mostrar a Daphne y a Pansy de amigas ―y cómo Daphne se preocupa por ella.**

 **Aunque no es importante en el contexto del fic, tiene que ver lejanamente con Mascara ―fic acerca de Zabini narrado por Daphne― y está situado inmediatamente después de Lo que significa Pansy. Aunque, como dije, no tiene ninguna importancia para el contexto del fic y sólo tiene relevancia si siguen mis fics sobre Pansy.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 13 de septiembre de 2016_


	2. Mejor no llamar la atención

_Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Mejor no llamar la atención**

 _"You and I will not be shaken!_  
 _By the winter sound_  
 _But my voice is suffocating_  
 _In the winter sound"_

 _Winter Sound, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

Tiene el baúl tras de ella y aún está dudando. Algo le dice que ese no va a ser un buen año. Sus entrañas se lo están avisando y, cuando sus entrañas le avisan algo, nunca se equivocan. Putas entrañas de mierda, piensa, nunca pueden dejarla tranquila.

―¡Ey, Tracey! ―oye detrás de ella y acto seguido siente una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que está convencida de que va a vomitar hasta la última papilla.

Es Millicent, por supuesto.

―Ey, Millie.

―¿Lista para el nuevo año?

«No». Lo piensa, pero no responde. Para Millicent todo parece estar bien, incluso está sonriendo un poco; para Tracey, algo está mal, no encaja. No queda. Su padre, por supuesto, no sabe nada. ¿Para qué decirle y preocuparlo?

Tracey suspira y se encoge de hombros.

―Creo que sí ―miente.

No le gusta nada lo que lee en las noticias y se pregunta si tendrá problemas si alguien se entera que su padre no es mago. A ella nunca le ha importado, a Millicent nunca le ha importado ―aunque recuerda que frunció el ceño un momento cuando se enteró, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque estaban en tercero y ya era su mejor amiga―, a Pansy y a Daphne, increíblemente, tampoco les había importado.

Pero no todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y no está muy bien visto últimamente.

―Será mejor que busquemos un compartimiento ―dice Millicent, sacándola de sus pensamientos―, esto se está llenando de enanos de primero. ―Empieza a caminar ―. Juro que cada año son más pequeños.

―Son más de los normales… ―comenta.

―Sí, ahora es obligatorio que todos vengan a Hogwarts, ¿no lees las noticias? ―responde Millicent―. No más educación en casa.

―Me detuve en la parte del registro… ―dice Tracey, mirando a los niños. La mayoría parecen nerviosos, como siempre, pero, por primera vez, se da cuenta de que los más nerviosos son los padres―. Parece que quisieran tener todo controlado ―murmura.

Tracey cree que Millicent no la oye, pero la ve fruncir el ceño ante el comentario.

―Supongo ―responde―; mejor no llamar la atención. ―Jala a Tracey del brazo―. Vamos.

Millicent tiene razón, como siempre. Si no es tonta. Así que Tracey la sigue, intentando convencerse de que el año que tiene por delante no será tan raro aunque sus entrañas le están diciendo lo contrario. Y nunca se equivocan.

* * *

 **Para mí Tracey y Millicent son de esas amigas de toda la vida que el día que se vieron descubrieron que eran hermanas de vientres diferentes. Aquí presento el inicio del séptimo curso a.k.a año de los Carrow. (Ya es obvio, pero por si alguien no lo notó…)**

 **Nada más que decir, sólo que…, hasta la vista a.k.a el mes que viene.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 13 de septiembre de 2016_


	3. Verano del '96

_Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Resumen:** Afuera se gesta una guerra. Es el verano del '96. Hannah y Susan están solas. Una se hace las trenzas. La otra pregunta cosas.

 **Personajes** : Susan B. / Hannah A.

* * *

 **Verano del '96**

 _When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the frontline  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me a reason to try_

 _War, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

—Ya nada será igual, ¿verdad?

Hannah se estaba trenzando el cabello frente al espejo mientras Susan la miraba medio recostada en la cama. Estaban solas, en la casa de Hannah. Solas, como habían deseado estarlo todo el verano.

—No, creo que no —respondió Hannah.

La prensa había explotado. Los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort estaban en todas las páginas. La guerra había empezado. El clima era horrible. Los dementores se habían rebelado. Todos decían que iban a destituir al ministro Fudge. Y Susan estaba en la habitación de Hannah, medio recostada en su cama. Hannah para ella sola, con todo y sus ojos preocupados y sus trenzas rubias y sus manos regordetas.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Susan.

Insistente.

Porque ella sólo pensaba en la guerra. Y en Hannah.

—Algo —admitió la rubia.

—Yo también.

—Pero estamos juntas. —Hannah acabó de hacerse las trenzas. Se acercó a ella, sentándose al borde de la cama cerca de donde Susan estaban—. Así ya tengo menos miedo. —Puso su cabeza en el pecho de Susan, que la abrazó.

Afuera se estaba gestando una guerra.

Allí, estaban sólo ellas dos, solas, agarrando la felicidad de dónde podían, rascando lo necesario de cualquier momento, aprovechando los segundos en los que estaban solas, en los que no había malas noticias.

—Te quiero, Hannah —musitó Susan.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la cabecera de madera de Hannah. Respiró hondo. Que palabras enormes aquellas. Decirle «te quiero» a alguien en tiempos de guerra. Decirle te quiero a tu mejor amiga. Y aún más, a Hannah —que no era sólo una mejor amiga, era mucho más, mucho más.

Hannah alza la cabeza, se suelta del abrazo. Acerca sus labios a los de Susan. Y la besa. Hannah besa con mucha saliva, pero eso nunca ha sido un problema para Susan.

—Yo también, Sue.

Están solas, pero es suficiente para sentirse seguras. Están solas hasta que oyen la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de un portazo y la respiración entrecortada de alguien y los pasos que suben las escaleras a toda prisa y oyen a alguien tocar en la puerta de Hannah.

—¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! ¿Está Sue aquí? —Es la señora Abbot—. Sue está contigo, verdad. Oh, por Merlín, no sé… no sé qué… Oh, carajo, su tía… Amelia Bones… oh, carajo. Carajo.

Y oyen un sollozo estrangulado.

Y de repente ya no están seguras.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1) Amelia Bones muere antes de que destituyan a Cornelius Fudge de su puesto como Ministro de Magia. Así que esta escena ocurre entre el principio de las vacaciones y ese momento. Como supondrán, acaba en ese momento el drabble.**

 **2) Susan/Hannah es algo que shippeo muy fuerte y las imagino como Alyson Hannigan y Amber Benson en Buffy (aka Willow y Tara), sólo que a Amber Benson con trenzas y un poquito más regordeta.**

 **3) Esto no es parte de mi headcanon o algún otro de mis universos comunes listados en mi perfil, _whatever_.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 2 de septiembre de 2018_


	4. Las cosas que no existen

_Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Resumen:** No sabe cómo llegaron allí. Él siempre ha creído que ella es sólo la novia de Draco Malfoy. Pero es mucho más. Aunque lo que tienen es algo que no existe.

 **Personajes** : Zacharias S. / Pansy P.

* * *

 **Las cosas que no existen**

 _We are the sleepers  
We bite our tongues  
We set the fire  
And we let it burn_

 _We sink, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

No sabe cómo llegaron a aquello. Se la empezó a encontrar casualmente después de la muerte de Dumbledore y aunque sabe que es alguien con quien no debería relacionarse, ahí están. Casi un mes después, ahí están, en la cama de ella, porque sus padres no están. En la cama de ella, sin ropa, después de unos cuantos «¿has hecho esto antes?» y unos cuantos «sí» y otros «¿tomas poción anticonceptiva?» y otros «sí». Sigue sin tener ni idea de que hace con ella, además del estúpido.

Siempre ha creído que salía con Draco Malfoy.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Zach —dice ella, mirando al techo.

—¿Qué?

—Esto. Tú y yo —responde ella—. Lo que sea, lo que no sea. No sé. Esto. Me siento estúpida por romper algo que no existe.

Tiene razón. No existe. No existe porque Pansy no es alguien con quien se supone que se deba relacionarse. Siempre hace comentarios horribles sobre las trenzas de Hannah y las pecas de Susan, sobre la manera de hablar de Ernie, sobre Justin y sobre cómo es descendiente de _muggles_. Y son sus amigos. Pero él no oye los comentarios, porque en realidad ellos dos no hablan. Sólo se besan porque no tienen demasiados temas en común.

Además, ¿de qué hablar en esa época? ¿De la guerra?

Ella es la ex novia de un chico que intentó matar a Dumbledore y él ni siquiera sabe si quiere preguntarse en qué bando está, en qué bando estará cuando la cosa empeore.

—No te preocupes —le dice.

Le duele un poco, porque a pesar de todo tiene sentimientos y las «cosas que no existen» también pueden doler.

—Gracias —dice ella.

Aún falta un mes para que vuelvan al colegio. Poco menos. Están en los primeros días de agosto. Las cosas parecen calmadas. Parecen, porque afuera se pelea una guerra a la que nadie los ha invitado. Su madre se esfuerza en mantenerlo al margen. Los padres de ella, también.

Pero es imposible, están creciendo.

—¡Pansy! ¡Pansy!

—¡Es mi madre! —murmura ella—. ¡Métete en el armario! ¡Anda!

Y Zach le hace caso mientras oye el taconeo de la madre de Pansy, que parece que corre al cuarto de su hija. Oye como Pansy abre la puerta.

—¿Mamá…?

—Ha caído el ministerio, estaremos bien, claro, pero…

Y Zach quiere gritar ante la noticia. No piensa en Pansy. Piensa en sus amigos.

* * *

 **Palabras: 400.**

 **Notas:**

 **1) Zach/Pansy siempre ha sido una pareja con la que he querido experimentar. Sobre todo porque me parece que pueden tener personalidades parecidas a la vez que muy diferentes.**

 **2) Está ambientado, obviamente, el día de la boda de Fleur y Bill. A mí me gusta terminar los drabbles con noticias que cambian el mundo de los protas.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 3 de septiembre de 2018_


	5. El final

_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Resumen:** Siempre supo cómo iba a terminar todo después de la guerra, si después de todo ellos aún se desangraban en el bando de sus padres. Y los buenos eran cada vez más crueles e irreconocibles.

 **Personajes** : Ron W. (ft. Pansy Parkinson)

* * *

 **El final**

 _Carousels in the sky  
that we shape with our eyes  
under shade silhouettes casting  
shade crying rain_

 _30 minutes, t.A.T.u_

* * *

—¡SUÉLTALA!

—¡Está muerto…!

—¡LA VARITA!

—¡Por favor…!

La varita de Pansy salió volando. Ella no soltó el cuerpo inerte de Theodore, aun con los ojos abiertos, con la expresión sorprendida al morir, con la herida en el pecho. Estaba llenándose de sangre.

—¡ALZA LAS MANOS!

Lo hizo, lentamente. Quería llorar pero el shock era demasiado grande como para que le salieran las lágrimas. De algún modo u otro, siempre supo que iba a terminar así. Siempre supo que terminaría con ella alzando las manos, aceptando la derrota de una causa que nunca había sido la suya.

Pero había seguido a Draco y Theodore, los dos idiotas. La guerra había acabado, Harry Potter había ganado y ellos se habían quedado en un limbo controlado por mortífagos que querían hacerles pagar por la cobardía de sus padres. Y ella en medio de los dos.

Siempre supo que terminaría así. Miró a los ojos al auror que le estaba apuntando con la varita. Pelirrojo y lleno de pecas. Ronald Weasley. Había oído cosas de él, y las estaba comprobando en este momento. Se había vuelto demasiado duro. Había perdido su compasión en algún lugar. De la valentía y el coraje sólo le había quedado cólera.

—¡ESTÁN MUERTOS! —aulló. Theodore a sus pies. Draco en la explosión.

Ron Weasley siguió mirándola. Se parecía tan poco al Weasley del colegio, medio inseguro, siempre atrás de Harry, siempre intentando arañar un poco de su fama. Ahí enfrente de ella, con la varita alzada, parecía más seguro que nunca.

—¡Se lo merecían! —le espeta.

Pansy le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

—¿Me vas a matar a mí también? —espetó.

Notó la duda en su cara. Parecía querer hacerlo. Ella tiembla. No quiere morir así, arrebatada de toda su dignidad, pero no reconoce al hombre pelirrojo que está frente a ella. Ya no se parece a Weasley.

—Ellos se lo merecían —dijo. La voz un poco más calmada, pero dura—. Mi hermana…

Sabía lo que iba a decir. Los Weasley ya habían perdido mucho. Primero uno. Luego la más pequeña, después del fin de la guerra, asesinada por mortífagos. El terror atacó a Pansy de repente, sus lágrimas cayeron sin control.

—¡Nosotros no lo hicimos, nosotros no lo hicimos…!

Él la siguió mirando fríamente, como si fuera una cucaracha. Ella estuvo allí. Cuando los otros mortífagos mataron a Ginny. Lo vio.

—¡ _Incarcerous_!

Pansy siempre supo que terminaría así.

* * *

 **Palabras: 400.**

 **Notas:**

 **1) Ojalá tuviera más palabras para desarrollar la idea, peor bueno. La cosa es que Pansy lleva tiempo sin ver a Ron, motivos obvios y este se ha ido haciendo cada vez más duro como auror en la postguerra.**

 **2) Hice una matazón entre Ginny y Theodore y Draco. #SorryNotSorry.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 1 de octubre de 2018_


	6. ¡Diffindo!

_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Resumen:** Hay polvo que se le mete por la nariz y no la deja respirar. El humo le nubla los ojos y los llena de lágrimas. No sabe qué está haciendo, ni cuando se le ocurrió que podía ser una heroína.

 **Personajes** : Dean Thomas. (ft. Susan Bones)

* * *

 ** _¡Diffindo!_**

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
don't take that sinner from me.  
_ _Oh don't take that sinner from me_

 _Devil's Backbone, The Civil Wars_

* * *

El castillo ya no parece un hogar. Hay polvo que se le mete por la nariz y no la deja respirar. El humo le nubla los ojos. Oye los gritos de las mandrágoras que la profesora Sprout lanzó contra los mortífagos. Incluso oye la voz inconfundible de la profesora Trelawney que se defiende con bolas de cristal encantadas. ¿Cuándo pensó que podía sea una heroína? En quinto fue al ED, claro, pero aquello no era real, y mientras corre por el colegio esquivando hechizos y maldiciones y derrumbes y criaturas mágicas, se da cuenta de que nada, absolutamente nada, la ha preparado para este momento.

—¡¿HANNAH?! —grita.

Lleva un rato buscándola. La perdió corriendo. Las separaron las maldiciones. No tiene ni idea de donde está y cada vez está más asustada.

Ve una maldición que va en su dirección. Alza la varita de manera instintiva.

»¡ _PROTEGO_! —grita. La maldición rebota y oye una maldición.

Poco después ve aparecer al mortífago.

—¡Maldita niña!

Susan alza la varita, aunque le tiemble la mano, y le lloren los ojos por todo el humo que hay por todo el castillo, por el polvo. Aunque esté reaccionando más por puro instinto que por saber que está haciendo verdaderamente. Pero el mortífago es más rápido y Susan siente como las piernas le fallan y cae al suelo con un embrujo zancadilla. En un momento tiene al hombre de la máscara plateada enfrente, casi encima de ella, apuntándole con la varita.

—¡NO!

—¡ _Avada…_!

Pero nunca acaba de pronunciar la maldición.

—¡ _Diffindo_!

Se le desprende el brazo que sujeta la varita y Susan ve el chorro de sangre brotar y oye el aullido de dolor del mortífago. Y grita ella también, aterrada por aquella imagen, hasta que oye a alguien detrás de ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? —conoce la voz, es de un chico que la obliga a pararse y la jala. Cuando lo ve, se sorprende de ver a Dean Thomas. Sigue en _shock_.

—Hannah… —dice—, estoy buscando a Hannah.

—Vamos —le dice Dean. Pero ella está aterrada. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que el amable y sonriente Dean Thomas fuera capaz de arrancarle el brazo a un mortífago—. Vamos, Susan, todo está bien.

Pero aun así camine, sigue, continua. Tiene que encontrar a Hannah. Aunque Dean no parezca Dean. Aunque la guerra los vuelva crueles y despiadados.

«¿Qué está haciendo la guerra con nosotros?»

* * *

 **Palabras: 400.**

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) La verdad es que hasta ayer se me ocurrió que hacer con Dean que fuera totalmente IC y quedara en el canon. No sé, no sabemos taaaanto de su personalidad, pero sí que es sonriente y amable usualmente.**

 **2) Finalmente, espero que les haya gustado. Con todo y mi guiño a Susan/Hannah a pesar de que no planeo realmente que los drabbles estén relacionados entre sí.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 15 de octubre de 2018_


	7. Barty Crouch Jr

_Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Barty Crouch Jr.**

 _I see your storm rolling in  
I see the groung crumbling  
But in a chain reaction (ooh)  
I see the dark crawling in  
I see your wars, it's the end_

 _Dagerous Games, Klergy & BEGINNERS_

* * *

Cuando lo veía, veía a Bellatrix reflejado en él. Y eso no le gustaba. Veía la influencia de su esposa en cada poro de la piel de Barty. Veía cómo lo había moldeado a su antojo. A su imagen y semejanza. Y los veía compartir cosas que él nunca había compartido con ella.

—¿Por qué se unió? —preguntó.

—No sé. —Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, ella estaba encantada con su nueva mascota—. Supongo que el Señor Tenebroso se lo preguntó él mismo, ¿no?

—Su padre nos encerraría en Azkaban si supiera lo que planeamos, lo que hacemos. —Rodolphus hizo una mueca. Al principio había barajado la idea de que pudiera ser un espía, pero no había tardado casi nada en darse cuenta de que Barty Croush era un completo psicópata—. A él, incluso, supongo.

Era un jovencito. Dieciocho años, recién salido de Hogwarts. Ex Ravenclaw. Rodolphus prácticamente lo había investigado el día que Bellatrix decidió que sería su nueva mascota mientras se repetía que podía ser un espía, aunque no lo creía en lo más mínimo. Podría ser un espía. Podría ser un espía. Podría ser que simplemente no le gustara, ya tenía a suficientes psicópatas en su vida con su esposa y su hermano.

Compartía cosas con Bellatrix que Bellatrix nunca había compartido con Rodolphus.

La sonrisa al torturar a alguien, al hablar de ello, el deseo de matar. Quizá creyera en la causa tanto como ella. Quizá estuviera tan obsesionado como ella. Sentía que Bellatrix se le estaba escapando de las manos porque Barty la entendía más que él.

(Y no de manera romántica, Barty era un niño al que Bellatrix le sacaba menos de diez años).

—Vale la pena el riesgo, ¿no? —contestó Bellatrix—. Barty es lo opuesto a su padre.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Rodolphus rodó los ojos.

—Es él, ¿no?

Bellatrix sonrió de lado, como una niña traviesa a punto de hacer una travesura. Sabría Salazar que planeaba enseñarle. Ella decía que era su aprendiz, que quería moldearlo; Rodolphus opinaba que más bien era su mascota.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Dile que voy en un momento! —Oyó a Bellatrix subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Por supuesto, era él.

Recién salido del colegio, cabello pajizo medio parado, alto, delgado y más bien un poco esmirriado, todavía con la cara de un muchacho. Sin barba, ni bigote.

—Vine a…

Rodolphus no lo dejó terminar.

—Ya baja —espetó.

No le acababa de gustar. Había algo en lo que no confiaba. Usualmente era él el que se encargaba de que hubiera sentido común en Bellatrix, en que no fuera demasiado impulsiva o demasiado suicida.

»Un día los van a matar —le dijo a Barty— o los van a atrapar. Por andar jugando con fuego.

Barty se río, pero Rodolphus no le vio el chiste. De todos modos, respondió.

—No voy a dejar que la maten —dijo—. Lo juro si es necesario.

Al final resultó que Rodolphus sí tenía algo en común con ese niño psicópata.

* * *

 **Palabras** : 500.

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Está situado en mi headcanon. Poco antes de la escena que inicia mi fic Enmascarado de plata, cuando Rodolphus se hizo a la idea de que Barty es la mascota de Bellatrix.**

 **2) No hay nada romántico Barty/Bellatrix, sólo son best buddies. Rodolphus, en cambio, está enamorado hasta el carajo de Bellatrix.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 17 de diciembre de 2018_


	8. Zach, por favor

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Beteado por **Miss Lefroy Fraser**

 **Resumen** : Zach no confía realmente en Harry Potter. Ni en sus ideas ni en sus métodos. Tampoco le gusta Riddle y su lucha por la libertad. En realidad, a Zacharias Smith no le gusta nadie.

 **Personajes** : Zacharias Smith / Hannah Abbott.

* * *

 **Zach, por favor**

 _Come the war, come the avarice;_  
 _come the war, come hell;_  
 _come attrition, come the reek of bones;_  
 _come attrition, come hell._  
 _This is why, why we fight,_  
 _why we lie awake_  
 _and this is why, this is why we fight_

 _Why we fight, The Decemberists_

* * *

Hannah lo jaló hasta un pasillo donde no pudieran oírlos, donde no hubiera nadie más. Zach sintió que le arrancaba el brazo.

—Carajo, Hannah, podríamos haber hablado en…

—«Carajo, Hannah», nada.

Estaba enojada y se cruzó de brazos. A Zach solía parecerle adorable cuando se enojaba, sus mejillas tendían en enrojecerse.

—Bueno —dijo, suspirando—, ¿qué?

—Tienes que dejar de cuestionar a Potter —dijo ella—. Te castigarán si…

Zach se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa.

—¡No sabes lo que es, Zach! —espetó Hannah—. Desde que Dumbledore dejó de ser director… todo ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto peor. —Había pasado del enojo a casi estar llorando—. Además, todos creen que Tom Riddle está muerto y…

—Antes odiabas a Tom Riddle.

—Aún lo odio —espetó Hannah—. No me gustan sus ideas. Son peligrosas. No me gusta que diga que lucha por la libertad y por esas mierdas…

—¿Y Harry Potter lucha por la libertad? —espetó Zach—. Siempre cuenta historias increíbles. Cada vez es más difícil creerle. ¿Cómo demonios estás segura de que dice la verdad?

Hannah lo miró, dolida. Ella casi siempre había apoyado a Harry Potter y a la lucha que enarbolaba desde el día que había llegado a Hogwarts: que la magia era superior en todos los sentidos, que todos debían conocerla, que todos los que pudieran deberían aprenderla. No como Riddle, que intentaba mantener, a toda costa, el mundo muggle separado del mágico —por la seguridad de los muggles, insistía, era mejor que no supieran nada de nada.

—Harry nunca nos ha mentido.

Zach suspiró.

—Sólo digo que deberíamos poder cuestionarlo. Es todo.

—Zach… —Hannah se paró de puntitas y lo besó—. No hagas nada estúpido. Dicen que se acerca una batalla. Van a asediar Hogwarts. Por favor. No quiero que estés en el lado equivocado.

Zach respondió el beso, pero sentía que todavía estaban discutiendo. A veces todavía se sorprendía de que Hannah —la tierna Hannah— fuera la chica que lo besaba e intentaba mantenerlo a raya. Pero Zach llevaba tiempo sin saber en qué pensar.

—No puedo prometer nada.

Sabía que, si se acercaba una batalla, él no estaría allí para presenciarla. Que los otros lucharan por la libertad, por lo que creían que era libertad. Él ya no le creía a nadie.

—Por favor —suplicó Hannah.

Pero Zach sacudió la cabeza. No podía prometer nada. No pertenecía a ningún bando.

* * *

 **Palabras: 400.**

 **1) Es Zach/Hannah porque me entró la nostalgia por ¡Hufflepuff existe! de tastaur. ¡Léanlo!**

 **2) Está ambientado en el séptimo año y se acerca la batalla (al revés). Pero no es algo que necesiten saber para entender el fic, creo. Zach y Hannah eran buenos en el canon, pero acá son malos, aunque Zach sigue siendo Zach: abre mucho la boca, no parece a gusto en ningún lado y es un cobarde que va a salir corriendo empujando a los de primer año.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 15 de enero de 2019_


	9. Ambivalente

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Beteado por **Miss Lefroy Fraser**

 **Resumen** : A Susan Bones siempre le había gustado la ambivalencia de Blaise Zabini. Su neutralidad aparente. Y todo hubiera estado bien entre ellos si tan sólo él no hubiera tomado partido.

 **Personajes** : Susan Bones / Blaise Zabini

* * *

 **Ambivalente**

 _His crown lid up the way as we moved slowly,_  
 _pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._  
 _Though far away, though far away, though far away,_  
 _we're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

 _King and Lionheart, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

De Blaise Zabini siempre le había gustado su ambivalencia. (También su espalda, pero eso no era lo importante). Su aparente neutralidad. Los huevos que tenía para atreverse a despreciar a Harry y al gobierno que había construido, pero para desmarcarse de la lucha de Tom Riddle. La manera en la que defendía las tradiciones mágicas de toda la vida, sin llamar demasiado la atención, sin oponerse demasiado a las ideas de Harry Potter sobre la superioridad de la magia.

Blaise Zabini era el pecado de Susan Bones.

Y siempre había estado bien.

Hasta ese momento, que se encontraban separados por los barrotes de una celda de Azkaban.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué… por qué lo escondiste? —preguntó Susan.

Blaise la miró y Susan lo admiró por intentar mantener la tranquilidad en aquella prisión tan llena de dementores.

—Es mi amigo —fue lo único que dijo.

—¡Te acusan de cómplice de los caballeros de Walpurgis, estúpido!

—Es mi amigo —repitió Blaise y no dijo nada más.

Habían atrapado a Draco Malfoy en su casa. Miembro de los caballeros de Walpurgis, los revolucionarios que luchaban por la libertad, que aseguraban que la segregación con los muggles era la mejor idea, que de ese modo los protegerían de los horrores del mundo mágico.

—¡Nunca creí que los apoyaras!

—¡¿Y qué sabes tú de mí?! —le espetó Blaise, aferrándose a los barrotes—. ¡Nunca me preguntaste! ¡Y a Draco tampoco nadie le preguntó nada! ¡Íbamos a mantenernos alejados de toda esta mierda…!

—¡Pero creen en esos ideales! ¡Defienden a los caballeros de Walpurgis! ¡Se codean con revolucionarios!

—¡¿Y qué?! No soy uno de ellos, Susan, no te equivoques —le dijo con todo el rencor que pudo—. Y Draco tampoco lo sería si tu estúpido bando no lo hubiera empujado hacia allá, si no…

—El Winzengamot va a pedir diez años. Quieren hacer un ejemplo contigo.

—¿Y Draco? —Susan detectó algo que no había oído en la voz de Blaise: pánico.

—No sé. Más de veinte. Él tiene… ya sabes, la marca de los caballeros.

—Susan… —suplicó Blaise. Estiró un brazo que salió entre los barrotes—. Te quiero. Susan. Te quiero. Te juro que te quiero.

Ella sintió que empezaba a llorar.

—Yo te hubiera querido siempre, estúpido.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Todo se había arruinado. Lo último que oyó fue una súplica desesperada.

—¡Susan! ¡No me olvides!

* * *

 **Palabras: 400.**

 **1) No es secreto que me gusta mucho la pareja de Blaise/Susan. La historia transcurre tras la guerra (Harry Potter, el malo de esta versión, la ganó).**

 **2) Me gusta usar lo de los caballeros de Walpurgis en vez de mortífagos. Así suenan a que sí son buenos.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 15 de enero de 2019_


End file.
